Kimetsu no Yaiba One-Shots
by GoldenMarguerite
Summary: A place to dump my ideas into while I edit my other fics. Will take in requests and this will be updated accordingly. Recent Chapter: Kokushibou
1. Giyuu Tomioka

Disclaimer: I do not own Kimetsu no Yaiba or Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the feeling of a heavily traumatized aura nearby. Groggily getting up, she walked as her senses guided her, smacking her lips every now and then in an attempt to wake up. Sleepily looking around her surroundings as she reached the source of the aura, she straightened up recognizing the room belonging to her childhood friend and fellow Hashira, Giyuu Tomioka. Sliding the door open, her eyes skimmed the room before focusing on the form of Giyuu.

Shutting the door behind her, Kagome walked over to Giyuu and kneeling beside his head. Skimming his state, she took in the heavy breathing and sweaty bangs before reaching a hand out to him. Brushing aside his bangs to reveal his bare forehead and scrunched eyebrows, she placed her hand over his cheek and immediately Giyuu instinctively turned to her hand for comfort. Furrowing her brows, Kagome shifted her hand to his forehead and a glow came from her hand.

Giyuu's eyes cracked open and Kagome's body froze but the glow continued. Seeing Giyuu's blue eyes shift to her, Kagome gulped, "Giyuu-kun?" Shutting his eyes, Giyuu slowed his breathing and allowed himself to bask in the warmth that her hand provided.

"Higurashi-san," Kagome frowned at the formality he addressed her with, "W-why are you in my room?" Kagome met his eyes and it was quiet before she looked away with a blush.

"Is it so wrong to help a friend in need?" Giyuu stared at her in response for a couple of seconds before looking away with a light blush. Feeling his face heat up, Kagome turned back to him in concern and flipped the hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Giyuu-kun, are you alright? Your face is heating up." Giyuu could only flush harder, his sleep induced state making it harder for him to conceal his emotions. He managed to nod in response to Kagome's question and his droopy eyes and relaxed aura prompted Kagome to remove her hand from his forehead. Giyuu grasped her hand before she stood up.

"Wait."

Kagome stopped and turned to him with a questioning look on her face, she cocked her head to the side, "Yes?"

"Don't leave me, the nightmares might come back." Kagome blushed lightly but nodded.

"Let me get my futon first." Patiently waiting for Kagome to come back, Giyuu's eyes wandered on the ceiling before going to the sliding doors where Kagome would be. Unfolding the futon to be next to his, Kagome left about twelve inches between them and she laid in her futon. Turning over to Giyuu whom had been silent this entire time, she maintained eye contact with him and the silence continued before she broke it.

"I'll always be here for you Giyuu-kun." Giyuu allowed a small smile to flit across his face.

"I know Kagome-chan… and I am grateful."


	2. Pillars and Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimetsu no Yaiba or Inuyasha. **

_In which the Pillars meet Sesshomaru and sees everyone's interest in Kagome. Sesshomaru is an overprotective doggo._

* * *

Kagaya jolted slightly as he felt an odd presence. Someone that belongs in the world but at the same time, not quite. He hummed, '_this feeling is familiar,' _closing his eyes, Kagaya filtered through his memory in need of the familiar feeling of the aura. Opening his eyes, Kagaya exhaled through his nose and got up with the help of his children. '_No matter, the creature does not feel malicious, perhaps a talk over tea would uncover their motives in seeking this place.' _With that in mind, Kagaya moved to the entrance of the headquarters.

* * *

Kagome looked up as her crow descended from the sky. Holding out her forearm, she allowed the crow to land on it, being mindful of its claws. Smoothing out its feathers, she said gently, "Speak."

Preening under the attention, the crow snapped back to attention at the command and cawed out softly, "You are summoned to the headquarters, be armed and ready for battle if there is a need to enter one." Repeating the message several more times, Kagome shushed it softly, petting its head and the crow was silenced immediately.

"I will be on my way to the headquarters soon. Will the rest of the Pillars be there as well?" The crow nodded in response and Kagome released the crow back into the sky and the black bird flew back to Kagaya Ubuyashiki. Sighing, Kagome packed her items and making sure no one was around her, she healed her wounds. The pink glow reflected off her face as she continued to heal a gash on her arm and stomach. It faded as the wound closed and Kagome closed her eyes, feeling drained. Standing up, she made her way back to the headquarters, using her powers to accelerate her running.

* * *

Skidding to a halt a few feet away from the entrance, Kagome exhaled. The time it took her to get to the headquarters took longer than necessary but she made it. Jogging up the stairs, Kagome slowed down to a halt upon seeing a silver haired demon surrounded by hostile Pillars. Her eyes widened when the demon turned around, parting her lips she let out a whisper in disbelief, "Lord… Sesshomaru?"

The Pillars turned to give their attention to Kagome. Silence enveloped them for a couple of seconds before Shinobu broke it. Skipping lightly to Kagome, Shinobu allowed her signature smile to grow as she drew closer to the miko.

"Ka-go-me-chan~" The miko was brought out of her shock when Shinobu bear hugged her, the butterfly patterned haori draping over both of them. Instinctively, Kagome brought her arms against Shinobu's with protest but the grip surrounding her frame remained strong.

"Do you know who this demon is?" Shinobu pondered, her purple eyes gazing into Kagome's blue ones rather intensely. Kagome opened her mouth to reply to Shinobu before their focus turned to an interruption.

"Kochou-san, please let go of Kagome-san. It is inappropriate to display such affection in front of… guests." Giyuu stepped forward and moved to separate Shinobu and Kagome but Shinobu leapt out of his grasp, Kagome still wrapped in her arms.

"Kagome-chan here knows the demon and I was just wondering how. Isn't that right Kagome-chan~" Shinobu turned her attention back to the slightly flustered priestess. Kagome opened her mouth only to be interrupted again.

"Miko" The trio turned their attention back to the silent Pillars and demon. Taking advantage of Shinobu's distraction, Kagome slipped out of her grasp, her periwinkle colored haori becoming slightly ruffled as she did so. She jogged over to Sesshomaru, weaving through Muichiro and Sanemi, both trying to stop her from reaching the demon. Catapulting herself into his arms, she let out a cry of happiness.

Catching her, Sesshomaru staggered slightly backwards before coming to lift Kagome's face with two of his fingers. Seeing her happy face laced with tears, Sesshomaru golden eyes softened slightly before hardening remembering his reason for seeking out the priestess.

"Miko, what is this place?" Kagome's face darkened ever so slightly at the question and the jewel hanging from her neck caught his attention. Untangling herself from him to give the demon lord more space, Kagome inhaled to calm herself down.

"Let's head inside, it's a bit of a long story and now that you're here, I suppose everyone should learn of my origins."

Kagaya, who was observing the entire exchange, nodded. Turning, he said, "Follow me" before walking to the Butterfly Estate. Kagome walked behind him before turning when she heard no footsteps following her and Kagaya. She felt a bead of sweat go down her neck seeing the Pillars and Sesshomaru in a stare down. She turned to see Kagaya continuing to walk and turned back to the stare down. Taking a step towards Sesshomaru, Kagome called out to him, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go miko, we will join you shortly." Nodding, Kagome scurried away, eager to get away from the tense air and trusting the demon lord to not start a fight.

The stare down continued until Kagome was out of sight. Sesshomaru spoke first, "Those that wish to court the miko must seek permission from this Sesshomaru. Only those that are worthy may court her."

Sanemi scoffed, "I will court the wench if I want to. No one will stop me, not even my comrades."

Muichiro softly spoke next, "Such language directed towards the woman of our interest, how vulgar." Sanemi's brow twitched hearing the mocking undertone in the Mist Pillar's voice, "Regardless, I agree." Seeing the rest of the Pillars nod in agreement, Sesshomaru golden eyes skimmed through them one last time before turning and walking in the direction of Kagome's scent.

"As long as I stay with the miko, your interactions will cease to exist. Mark my words."


	3. Nezuko (Protective Kagome)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimetsu no Yaiba or Inuyasha**

_Kagome meets small demon Nezuko and swears to protect her._

* * *

Blue eyes blinked back at light pink ones. Tanjiro stood to the side of the cave awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other for balance. The staring contest between the two girls continued in the cave and Tanjiro became more restless.

"A-ano…" The girls ignored Tanjiro and proceeded to blink at each other. Both girls eventually allowed a smile to cross their faces. Kagome lifted Nezuko out of her hole and twirled with her in the air, squealing with happiness, Kagome let Nezuko down on the cave floor. Nezuko let out a happy mew with a closed eye smile. Tanjiro's lips twitched upwards into a smile with relief.

"Higurashi-san, since it seems you are getting along with Nezuko so perhaps you can convince her to get into the basket?" The two girls turned to Tanjiro simultaneously at his words and he felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck, "O-of course, this is with Nezuko's permission…" His words died at his tongue as he saw Nezuko rapidly get smaller. Kagome jumped from foot to foot and covered her mouth desperately to keep her squeals from coming out. Nezuko crawled from the floor to the basket, pushing it upright as she sat herself within it. Considering her job done, Nezuko looked up at Kagome and Tanjiro.

Tanjiro smiled with pride, seeing that Nezuko understands him and listens to him and Kagome gave Nezuko a big hug, wrapping her arms around the demon's neck. "Good job! I'm impressed Nezuko," Tanjiro praised. Nezuko let out a small purr at the feeling of being patted and hugged by the two people that protected her.

Tanjiro went to grab the huge cloth and went over to the duo. Kagome was petting Nezuko and Nezuko was nodding off into sleep and when Kagome stopped, Nezuko growled only to notice the return of Tanjiro. Tanjiro lifted the cloth he planned to wrap the basket with in response, "Nezuko, since demons can't be in the sun, this is the only way I can carry you around with me during the daytime."

* * *

Kagome collapsed with exhaustion in Urokodaki's hut next to a sleeping Nezuko. Dealing with a bloodthirsty demon was difficult and hesitant to use her powers, Kagome felt useless in that battle. Turning to Nezuko, Kagome felt her eyes water before hastily wiping them when she felt Urokodaki's presence return.

"Girl, who are you to these children?" Kagome let out a chuckle, so he was caught onto her.

"I am someone that they took in and have been looking after them ever since they took me in." Urokodaki let out a hum, "Why?"

"I feel in debt to their family. I was lost and when their mother found me… they took me in." She softly brushed Nezuko's hair to the side, remembering the girl's optimistic and generous nature when they first met.

"Well, I sense a fighting spirit in you. You may have rejected my offer in training but it seems you role in their lives now will be more crucial than ever. They lost their family and you seem like you need someone to keep you sane." Urokodaki looked at the night sky filled with stars, "I may be old but I'm not blind to such emotional matters; you need to open yourself up and trust the kids."

Kagome let out a couple of tears at his words, biting her lip as they dripped onto her hand. Her teary eyes widened as she saw Nezuko's hand cover her own. She looked at Nezuko and was rewarded with disappointment when she saw that the girl was still sleeping.

'_Nezuko, even when you're sleeping, you're always trying to help someone,_' Kagome eyes hardened, '_I will do everything in my power to protect you and your loved ones'_ Kagome turned to Urokodaki and she could sense his surprise at her cold eyes, '_I swear on it_'.


	4. Kokushibou (Theory-Based)

_Kokushibou meets Kagome years later._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kimetsu no Yaiba. **

**_***SPOILERS AND THEORIES AHEAD***_**

* * *

Kokushibou exhaled through his nostrils, the breath being quiet in the silent forest. His eyes wandered a bit before catching a glimpse of raven hair and he caught a whiff of cherry blossoms from the woman. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt forward to follow the woman. The cold wind bit his face but he did not care for it, '_Turning into a demon certainly has its upsides and downsides,'_ he mused, the nameless woman turned a corner into a dark alley and so did Kokushibou but he stopped, seeing the woman had vanished.

'_Where did she go?'_ Kokushibou turned but stopped feeling the tip of a blade at his neck and the woman's scent returned. Her raven hair draped over them and Kokushibou knew if he turned slightly, he would be able to glimpse her face, but he would get cut by her blade. He swallowed, feeling the energy radiating from the blade, '_I just need to know if it is her or her descendant!'_ The woman's breath released with a soft hiss.

"Who are you demon? Why are you following me?" Kokushibou's eyes trembled slightly at the familiar voice.

"Kagome-sama…" He felt the spike in the woman's aura, "Is that you?" The blunt side of the blade pressed deeper into Kokushibou's neck. The pulse underneath the neck beat erratically, yes! It was her! The woman he turned into a demon for!

Kagome grounded out, "Who are you demon?"

"Kagome-sama, it's me… Michikatsu Tsugikuni." The pressure of the blade lightened considerably at that confession before pressing down harder. Kokushibou smelled salt in the air and felt a tremble through the blade.

"Prove it."

Kokushibou's shoulders slackened considerably but a palm laid over the hilt of his blade, "It was on a warm summer night when *****Yorichi nii-sama and I met you. We were scouting the villages for information for Muzan when we bumped into you. You were terribly distraught and we both felt obliged to help you. You told us you had no one else to turn to and so we took you in," Kokushibou allowed a small smile to cross his face, "You were not aware at the time, but we had a huge argument about taking you in with us. We slayed demons, it wasn't safe for someone like you to join us, and yet you did well against them, even better than we did."

His eyes darkened, the color of his eyes turning into the color of blood. Kagome's grip slackened enough for Upper Moon One to knock the weapon out of her hands and pin her down with it. The blade sliced through the maroon colored haori and Kokushibou would've cried… but he's a _**monster**_. The haori was clearly old and some would look at her with pity, wearing such a worn piece of clothing, but Kokushibou understood; it was her only memory of his brother.

"Aniki heard rumors of Muzan and went to slay Muzan and almost succeeded but Muzan killed him, and when he died, you somehow _knew._" The snarl in Kokushibou's voice made Kagome flinch, "You left me, you left me when I needed you the most… and then Muzan came to me with an offer. He turned me into a demon and I spent years killing humans and demon hunters alike, not caring for a world that didn't have you, someone aniki and I cared for dearly." Kagome flushed at the last statement and tried to burrow herself deeper into her haori.

"Now I found you, three hundred years later, wandering a village without a care." Heaving, Kokubishou pulled out her blade and tossed it back to her, "Kagome-sama, at one point in my life, I may have cared for you, and perhaps I still do, but the next time I see you, I will be forced to kill you." He turned to the entrance of the alleyway and crouched slightly, preparing to launch himself into the sky and into the forest.

"Wait!" Kokubishou halted, '_Why did I stop?'_

He turned and saw Kagome, fiddling with the sleeve of Yorichi's haori, her sword sheathed at her side, and bangs were covering her face.

"I-I swear that I will turn you back into a human!" Kokushibou was taken aback by the woman's outburst, '_Has it been that long that I forgot her personality?'_

"And if I can't do that then I will lay you at rest," Kagome's head tilted upwards and her eyes glowed as she connected with Kokushibou's eyes that were marked with the symbols for Upper Moon One, "It will be my last promise to you and your brother."

* * *

*****: **Ahem, I know that Kokushibou is still a mystery but this mini fic is based on the theory that Kokushibou and the First User of the Sun Breath are brothers, hence why he called Genya and Sanemi being demon hunter brothers nostalgic. There is also the theory where Kokushibou is the First User of the Sun Breath but until that is confirmed, I'm sticking to the idea that Kokushibou is a brother. Also, Yorichi is the name of the battle machine and not the actual user but I needed a name and I decided to use this one hehe... **


End file.
